A Small Mishap
by AGirlOfTooManyFandoms
Summary: The Marauders are in their seventh year, in the forest as they always are on a full moon, but something isn't right. Sirius can feel it from the moment the moon transformed him. (Fan art used for cover image is NOT MINE.)
1. Chapter 1

_**[A/N: This is a Wolfstar fanfiction with a fem Sirius.]**_

* * *

It was late on a Sunday night, the night of the full moon. Sirius, along with James, Peter, and Remus, stood in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. They were all in their animagus forms, waiting for Remus's transformation to occur. Sirius knew something was off from the moment he transformed. Remus ran deeper into the forest, Sirius first to bound after him, but that was when it happened. Remus stopped running, turned towards the dog behind him, and slashed at Sirius. That was when she realized what was off. Remus had forgotten to take the Wolfsbane Potion before he transformed. Sirius whimpered as she fell to the ground, turning back into a human before her eyes fell closed. James, who had followed after Sirius, also turned back into his human form and instantly took the bleeding girl in his arms and ran for Hogwarts Castle, leaving Peter with Remus in the forest.

It was the morning after the full moon. Sirius lay in the hospital wing, unconscious, with her torso wrapped in bandages. She was laying on her front. Remus lay in the bed beside her, his arms covered in bandages, like always. James and Peter sat at Sirius's side, both of them with minor scratches and on the verge of tears. All four of them should have been in their classes, as it was a Monday, but Remus and Sirius were excused and James and Peter were skipping. Actually James was skipping and he dragged the blonde with him.

The duo would visit her every day for the remainder of the week, eventually joined by Remus, but he would only visit during his free periods and after class was over for the day, being the goodie-goodie he was. It wasn't until the week after the incident when Sirius finally woke from her unconsciousness. She looked up to see Remus, who had fallen asleep at her bedside, as he tended to do now and again. She gave a small cough, causing the sleeping blonde to stir in his sleep but he did not wake. Madam Pomfrey rushed over to her, giving her a potion to drink, saying it would help her to feel better.

It wasn't too long until Remus woke to see Sirius laying in the same position she had been for the past week, but something was different. Her eyes were open. "Sirius..." Was all he could manage to say. He was happy she was awake, and surprised at the same time. "Remus..." She said in return, her voise horse and barely above a whisper. At that moment, James and Peter burst into the hospital wing, their eyes widening and grins spreading across their faces as they ran towards her bed. "Sirius! You're awake!" James exclamed. Madam Pomfrey came and carefully turned her over, leaning her up on a mountain of pillows sow she could talk to the trio sitting at her bedside. They all talked for hours on end, catching Sirius up on the events she had missed while she was out. It was late that night when they were forced to leave by Madam Pomfrey, who insisted that Sirius needed to rest. Remus didn't want to leave her side, but he had to.

It was another week before Sirius was allowed to leave the infirmary, and even then Remus had to help support her as she walked. Remus was often the one to take care of Sirius, he couldn't bare to see her hurt like that and it hurt him even more to know that he caused her injuries. One night, when Remus took Sirius to the prefect's bathroom so she could bathe without the stares of others, she asked for him to remove her bandages. He did as she asked, his eyes widening slightly at the five long marks extending from her shoulder all the way down to her hip. "Sirius... I'm so sorry... I-" Remus said, but was interrupted by the woman standing in front of him. "I know it wasn't your fault... You couldn't help it. You weren't yourself." She turned around and cupped his cheek, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N: Qoheleth, I chose to leave Sirius's name alone even though I changed the gender because I thought it could go with a part of her backstory that I shall write about later.]

Remus stood there dumbfounded, his eyes never leaving Sirius, or rather where she had been standing. Sirius had taken the liberty of getting settled in the warm water while Remus collected his thoughts. After a few minutes, Remus blinked back into realitly.

"Sirius... You..." He seemed unable to complete his sentence, so Sirius did it for him. "I kissed you. And, yes, I do fancy you, I have for a while now actually." Remus looked surprised at the profession, and couldn't help but smile as Sirius blushed a dark shade of red. "I've fancied you too, Siri.." Remus suddenly became extremely interested with his shoes, or the lack there of, since both of them were only wearing their respective undergarments. Remus slipped into the warm water, settling beside Sirius, who was currently washing her hair.

The next day, Sirius was up early, which was very strange for her. She was always skipping breakfast and dashing around at the last minute to get ready. She had gotten ready in plenty of time, and went to eat breakfast with her friends. Naturally, Remus was one of the few Gryffindor's up and already down to the Great Hall to eat. She sat down beside him, much to Remus's surprise. "Hey, Sirius. You're up early..." He smiled at the woman beside him, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Yes, I am up early. I believe it's what you call 'on time'." Sirius spoke as her plate filled with food, thanks to the house elves in the kitchen.

Remus couldn't help but laugh at that. "You are simply astounding.."

"Quit using big words, Rem." Sirius complained with a childish whine.

Remus chuckled softly at her childish expression, looking up as he heard James and Peter joining them.

"Well look who it is, the happy couple..." Remus thought it had been James who had spoken, but the voice was too deep and there was a hint of a sneer. The four looked to where the voice had originated from, which wasn't hard to find, a seventh year standing at the Slytherin table. They all immediately recognized him as Lucius Malfoy.

James, who was still standing, glared at the blonde man before he spoke. "Shove it, Malfoy. No one want's to hear your voice. It gives us all head aches." All the Slytherins frowned while the Gryffindors laughed at Jame's remark.

It was Peter who stood up now. "These two," he indicated Remus and Sirius, "are much braver than all of you combined. And better liked too." Remus smiled while Sirius blushed a soft shade of pink.

And with that, much to Sirius's surprise, Remus kissed her in front of everyone.

[A/N: I tried to make Peter brave instead of just that guy that everyone forgets about.. Well, please review and give questions,

comments, concerns, criticism, whatever. I'm open to all.]


End file.
